Shift
by Gogglemon
Summary: 1x3 & 2x4, Yaoi. Shifting forms has only been given to a special kind of race, which is slowly dying. Yet now with a great new step in science, mortal man shall have this power using the Shift as the key. Heero, Duo, and Quatre must save two dying Shifts


I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters, though I do own the plot of 'this' story, which is what you are going to read right after I'm done with my author note. 

This is my first fanfiction.net posting and will sadly by one of my most prized memories. *sobs 'Kami, I really wish I had a life.'*  Though I am no dummy when it comes to writing, I am when it comes to my computer. 

Pairings: Major 1x3, 2x4, and Minor 1+2, 2x5

Warning: This is yaoi, if you do not know what yaoi is you should not read this. If you do, then read and enjoy. Flaming will be laughed at, posted at my ml list, and then deleted.

The sterile white halls he walked down each afternoon always seemed to never change, so after the third year walking down them they became just another daily thing such as sleeping. Walking deftly down he stopped in front of the metallic stainless steal door. Nodding to the guard in a light blue uniform next to him, he waited until after the guard knocked twice before entering.

Not bothering to look around him at the familiar surroundings he waited silently for the hunched over figure before him to noticed his presents. Standing stack still, never moving, staring strait ahead hands at his sides.

"I am sending you away to a colleague of mine, Heero. He is going to help improve your body, mind, and hopefully replace certain things I was foolish to dispose of earlier in your life." A deep gruff voice floated to his ears.

"I wanted you to know that I was aiming for the perfect human … instead I only got the perfect solider. I do not want to see you again. You are a failed experiment, so I am handing you down to someone who has a better use for you." The hunched figure didn't turn to look at his charge.

"Wufei will accompany you and stay for at least a week to see that you feel comfortable. Now get out of my sight. You leave in ten minutes." The voice dismissed him waving an impatient hand.

As the door's slide open Heero heard his old commander softly say to him, "I am sending Maxwell next week … when he arrives there make him feel welcomed. That is the last orders I give you as your commander."

"So I heard that you and I get to leave this crazy nut house only to be put in a lab as genie pigs." His lover called to him running up to him with Wufei in tow. 

Heero only nodded at Wufei as he gave Duo a peck on a pale rosy cheek, "I am ready to go if you are." He said to Wufei looking him strait in the eye.

Hearing a soft whimper he look to where Duo was standing twirling his braid around his wrist looking at him with puppy eyes and a wiggling chin, "I'll miss you Duo, until I have you back in my arms. And I'll tell Quatre hello for you." He tried to offer a smile but it didn't seem to work, like always he was just a walking war machine.

Duo's face brightened quickly to a wide toothy grin, "I'll miss you too, baby. I'll email you every chance I get!"

Wufei rolled his eyes before snapping, "Come on love birds I want to keep my currant job … that means I have to take Heero-" Looking at his wrist watch well he called out, "now!" Not waiting another moment he grabbed Heero's wrist with his hand and dragged him down the hall after him.

Duo smiled and waved to his lover as he was pulled past a white washed corner. Waiting until he didn't hear an angry Heero yelling at a stubborn Wufei that he could walk on his own.

'Thank you god that I didn't scream at him to leave!' Duo looked heaven ward and clasped his hands as if in prayer, 'I wish I still loved you Heero, but you haven't changed and you've lost all your charming mystery …because you never were a mystery, you really are the perfect emotionless solider. Now Wufei on the other hand is sexy, and has so many different surprises about him …like he's ticklish under his chin and that he's in love with me, he told me that last night. You never told me you loved me …never.'

Looking back to where his fake heart left, he whispered to himself sympathetically, "But I am so glad you didn't …other wise I would never leave you."

They had been driving for less than a few hours when Wufei pulled the car over on the side of a disserted dirt road. Heero watched curiously raising an eyebrow when Wufei didn't shift his gaze from the front windshield.

"Why have we stopped?" Heero asked the Chinese man next to him moments later as when no movements where made by either. 

Wufei turned to him looking fuming and miserable at the same time, "I am not worthy of your friendship, Heero."

Heero sighed and looked out his side window of the green explorer, "Why do you say that, Wufei?"

Wufei grinned his teeth and looked at the back of Heero's head with pity, "Duo and I – I have been perusing an relationship with Duo for over a year behind your back." He looked down to his hands and thought of the how to the put the rest, but Heero beat him to the bush.

The monotone voice slipped through the car surrounding Wufei in its tight pungent hold, "So Quatre was right, you two were fucking behind my back."  

Rotating quickly Heero saw that Wufei was looking at him with a tight fake mask of arrogance. 'So like him …' "So is he a good fuck? Huh, Wufei. I want to know since I've never had sex with him." He asked through gritting teeth.

Wufei stared at him for a moment before answering, "I don't care about the sex … And Duo isn't something just for sex … or 'fucking' as you so gracefully called it."

Heero looked at him and said in a calm voice, "Good, I would have killed you if you had said differently." 

There was a long pause before Heero spoke again, "Let's go. I don't want to be late, it would be rude to keep my new commander waiting." 

Wufei nodded, started up the car and pulled out onto the rode. 


End file.
